Harry Potter and the Love Struck Potion's Master
by Snow-Dawg
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in her 4th year after being away. At the same time, Snape starts having dreams and visions. Are they connected? Is she the love that Snape has been yeargning after for years?


disclaimer: ME NO OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Warning: Cheesy lovey stuff with Snape!!! I couldn't help myself. He's just so gosh darn LOVABLE!!! p.s. THIS IS IN REPLACEMENT OF THE 4TH BOOK. Just an idea  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Struck Potions Master  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The summer had been good. No, correction, it had been downright great. The Dursley's were in no mood to mess with him, not with Sirius Black on the loose. Even Dudley still walked holding his massive whale butt. Harry had been talking to Sirius by owl, mostly about how he couldn't wait until his name had been cleared. Harry couldn't wait, either. He wanted to move in with him. He had also heard form Ron, and in a week would be going to stay the remainder of Summer Break with them. They were taking him to the Quidditch championship, which was very rarely being in the same place as last year. This year they weren't playing Bulgaria and Krum. They were playing America. (**which has been mysteriously not in any of the books. America Forever!**) With only 2 weeks until they had to board the Hogwarts express, he still had lots of homework to do. "What is a Helrofungus, and what does it do?" For prof. Sprout. "Fending of a vampire" for DADA, which they didn't think was intelligent since professor Lupin was gone. He was by far Harry's favorite. Also for Snape's class, he had a 36 inch report on Stupidity potions. Harry didn't think Snape needed reports, he was stupid enough allready. Snape, needless to say, was always Harry's least favorite, even before Lockhart.  
  
He stayed up all night working on it, but at least he didn't have to do it under the covers anymore. Uncle Vernon had agreed to let him do it during the day, simply because he didn't want Sirius on his back. But his Firebolt was still under the stairs, and his wand. They still didn't trust him farther than they could throw him, which was a great deal more than they could throw Dudley. His diet, a complete failure, causes him to binge and his stomach lay below his knees. Harry, in private of course, offered to do him a levitation spell to float his belly along in front of him, taking some weight off. Dudley, of course, ran off screaming while Harry laughed his butt off.  
  
Then a barn owl flew in the window. It dropped a letter and package on his bed and went over to Hedwig's cage. She didn't mind. This owl was Errol, the Weasley's owl, and she'd always fancied him. Errol was quickly followed by another owl, Hagrid's. Then an official ministry owl, and last Hermione's. He' been studying s hard he forgot. HIS BIRTHDAY! He threw his quill down and opened Ron's stuf first.  
  
Harry, Everything's arranged for the trip, Happy Birthday, Mum made you a cake. Better than a sweater. From , Ron  
  
Harry, you wouldn't believe what happened!! We made these candies, right, and feather's sprout, and I'll stop Mum's glaring again. From Fred and George  
  
Harry, stay warm, if you need anything just send Hedwig, you know she's willing to come around with Errol around Love Molly p.s. Arthur says hi  
  
Harry, hope all's well, love Ginny.  
  
Harry knew Ginny was in deep for that one. She'd always kind of fancied him. He opened the package and saw an enormous chocolate cake. He took a bite and opened Hagrid's letter and package.  
  
Harry, Hope all's well Got you summat' Keep it well  
  
Hagrid.  
  
HArry looked into his box and saw something small and furry. Oh great, he thought. Hagrid had always had a thing for monsters. But this one looked harmless. It kind of looked like a gerbil, but it had bigears and no tail. It looked up at him and gave a small squeek. He looked around and saw another note,  
  
Its called a Flufflewafy. It'll eat whatever you give it. He'll bring ya good luck. He can also help with homework. Just give it attention and he'll love ya forever. Dumbledore, the great man, said happy birthday, you can take him to all your classes. He also works well as a test subject on spells, it he trusts yo an' all. Nothin' can hurt him, but not bein' loved. Hagrid  
  
The thing was now on his shoulder and was apparently readin the letter. He seemed to enjo readin about himself. He picked it up and put in on his desk. He had to admit, he was kinda cute. Harry snuck to the kitchen and got a glass of milk, and gave it a piece of cake. It had been correcting his homework while he was gone. "Well, aren't you convenient" He commented. With this it gave a little bow. "I think I'll call you Spark. Because you certainly are a bright one" The furry little thing held his chin in thought, and smiled and nodded in acceptance. Harry sat down and read his letter from Hermione next  
  
Harry, Hope the Dursley's arent horrible as ever. Mum and dad say hello. At first they didn't realize who ou were, but I had them start to read the wizard's newspaper. They sent you something, but seeing as they're both dentists, i thought id make somehting of my own.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
He opened a box of toothbrushes, floss, and sugarless mints. Hermione had, however, gotten her hands on some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. While he ate, he opened his last letter from Hogwarts  
  
Harry, I recently attended one of our meeting about Mr. Sirius Black, and there's good and bad news. It seems a few muggles spotted our friend wormtail. I finally found a way to prove Sirius innocent! I'm pleased to say he is free to go as he pleases, but I'm sure he'll lay low until things calm down. He's still got Buckbeak, but don't let the ministry hear of that. They still want his head. I'm guessing that next summer you'll go home with him. I'll see you in a few weeks, Harry, and congradulations!!  
  
~*~Albus Dumbledore~*~  
  
Herry couldn't believe his eyes!! Sirius was free!! He's never have to return to the Dursley's again!!! He knew that Sirius would want a home in a wizard area, muggles were slower to forgive convicted criminals. Maybe he'd live in Hogsmeade! Would they get to keep Buckbeak? Too many questions for now, he needed sleep. It was nearlt 4:00 and he needed rest. 


End file.
